THe reaper comes at midnight capter 1
by ryuzakilover13
Summary: Beyond's love grows for L and so does his hatered for A.


**the Reaper Comes at Midnight**

**By:Jennifer Donnell**

**Lawliet**

** Beyond had a devilish grin on his face as he stood over his 1st victim on a cold spring night and said " I'm coming L and soon you'll be mine."**

** L woke up with a startle from his sleep. L didn't usualy fall to sleep he had to much work to think about sleep. Beyond still came to his mind often, but why was this one physicotic killer coming to his mind? "L?" this starteld L out of his train of thought. "Yes, Watari." "Would you like some tea and cake?" "Yes, I would like that, thankyou." Watari left L alone again to get his tea and cake and once again Beyond had come to the young detectives mind. **

** "What did I do to deserve this, why did A have to kill himselve? I don't know why this stuff happens to me?" Sometime after L had thought of this Watari had entered L's room. " Here's your tea and cake L." " Thankyou Watari, what are your thoughts on Beyond?" Watari shifted his weight nervously anticipating his answer. **

** " Oh Beyond, well I think that he had gone mentaly instable after A's death." " Is that so, well I thought that he always had evil thoughts on his mind, don't you think so?" L said wondering what Watari would say. " Yes, that is possible all the times that I talked with him he shown some mental instability, but on the other hand he showed some aggression toward A and yourself before and after A's death. I caculate that he has 29.99% of control over his emontions, so he is mentaly instabel." " So that is your conclusion, L?" "Yes I'm quite sure." **

** " Well here's another case." " Another one?" Watari handed L the folder. L knew he was being stubborn, so he took the folder. L opend it and stared in shock at the picture of a woman that was cut into pieces and made to look like a clook, with BB carved into one of her arms. " You think Beyond did this?" " I'm not sure, but I think so." " Could you please give me some privacy?" " Yes, but don't fall asleep agin! I'll be back in one hour to check on you and get you some more tea too." " Thankyou, Watari. " You're welcome L, oh and I'll bring more cases as well."**

** Watari left L and knew he was worried about Beyond. L didn't want his second sucsessor to be mentaly insane, Watari knew this too. " What happened to Beyond that made him the way he is?" This question crossed L's mind acouple of times. " Well I guess I can't work on an empty stomache." L walked over to the table where Watari had put down the cake and tea. L took one slice of cake and some tea, he walked over to the couch and sat down his usual way and put 20 or more sugar cubes into his tea. L had allways done this even before his parents were shot infront of him. Whenever L thought of his parents he would never cry L had allways been more mature and had a higher IQ than other kids. L was a team player but liked the saftey that solitude brought him.**

** L thought back to the day that Watari had found him in one of the Wammy's houses because of his high IQ this didn't suprise L. " What are you doing in a place like this young man?" " I was sent here on my fourth birthday." L stated this and started crying. " Why are you crying?" " My parents died and I have no other family to take me." Watari gave L a tissue. " Just because your parents died doesn't mean you have to give up on life." " How?" "Keep moving forward, you have two legs use them reach for your goals make people amazed by what you can do, and most of all make your parents proud. I'll take you into my home, feed you, and take care of all your basic needs only if you promise me that you will go foward and reach your goals." and for the first time since his parents death he smiled. " MR. whats your name?" " Oh, you can call me Watari." "Such a stange name." " What is your name young name?" " Lawliet, but you can call me Ryuuzaki." "Lawliet, I've never heard that name." " It means life, love, and loss." **

** l got up and whent to the bathroom. "I guess I'll take a shower I still have thirtyeight minutes till Watari checks on me." L turned on the water and got in the shower he took a thirty minute shower. After L got out he sat on the couch and looked back at the picture that supposibly Beyond had killed the woman. "Did I miss anything? I don't think I saw this." L looked closer and saw two bloody hand prints on the floor and what starteled L the most was the sentence that was wrote in blood -L is mine-. L was shocked he knew now that Beyond was defiently behind this but he had to have more reasons to suspect Beyond.**

**BEYOND**

** Beyond came to his motel room about 12 o clock like usual. He unlocked his room and the smell of srawberry jam drifted to his nose his mouth started watering he knew he hadn't eaten for 5 hours and he was very hungry. This isn't the first time almost being caught by the FBI this didn't suprise beyond at all this just ment that he had to be more careful.**

** Beyond walked over to his bed and took the jam off his dresser and took off the lid he stuck his finger in the jar and took out a glob and licked it off his finger. He hadn't taken a bath in 5 days and he started to smell it too. Beyond walked over to the bathroom and scratched his head "I need to wash my hair it's geeting oily." Beyond openend the door and looked in the mirror " L how come it can't be the same as when we were in Wammy's you were always kind to me?" Beyond answered his question back in his L voice " Because your 2nd place and will always be, you were never as good as A."**

** A, Beyond had hardly thought of A Beyond blamed L for A's death if L hadn't pushed A to his limit A would not have killed himself. Beyond punched the mirror which shaterd into a hundred peices under his fist with a tear streaming down his face Beyond swared " L I will avenge A's death, you killed him." Beyond quickly took off his clothes and stepped into the shower he turned the water on as cold as it would go to calm himself down. Beyond thought about the time A, L, and him were all friends.**

** " Hey Beyond!" " Yes A, what do you want?" " Guess what I found out?" " hmm let's see, you got more strawberry jam?" " Hah, no I found out you and me are going to be L's sucsessors." " Wow, how did you find that out?" " Watari told me." " Well at least some good news before Cristmas!" " Yeah, I guess so." Beyond whent over to the mirror and said to himself " So I'm good enough to be the worlds greatest detectives sucsessor?" It was lunch time at Wammy's so Beyond and A headed down to the dining area to get some food when they were stopped by Watari. " L would like to talk to you two." "Okay where would L like us to wait?" " L said to wait in the music hall." " Okay we'll go there now." Beyond and A hurried down to the old music hall, they were both excited to meet L for the first time. They opend the door and the smell of an old grand piano drifted to their noses and the soft playing of a sad song. They stood agast at what the saw it was L playing the piano very well indeed. " Oh you two are here already I was sure to tell Watari to let you eat first." " Well we were to excited to wait to meet you." "Oh, is that true?" " I'm A and he's Beyond." When L got a good look at Beyond he gasped because even though this was their first time meeting eachother he saw that Beyond looked alot like him. "Why do you do that?" He directed his attention to Beyond. " Do what?" " Dress like me, why?" This angered Beyond because this was his first time meeting L and L already ticked off Beyond. " This our first time meeting and you're asking a stupid question like that?" " I was just wondering. Well, shall discuss why you two are my sucsessors?" " Yes please I'm sorry for Beyonds behavor." " It's fine it doesn't bother me at all."**

** " I have been looking at your IQ scores and you two seem to be quite intellegent.""I see, did you find what you were looking for." " Yes indeed, but I wanted to talk to you both first then one alone at a time." " Hmph, you do talk alot for someone that is said to like solitude better." " Beyond, L took time out of his work to meet us you should be honored." "Oh is that what I'm supposed to be, honored. he just needs us because were alot smarter than everyone else." "Beyond it's a privlage to be accepted as his sucsessors." " Beyond, would you like to go first?" " No, I will be going to get some food to eat first." " Oh, well be back here in 2o minutes then." " Fine, don't miss me." Beyond left the room in a hurry. " Hah, for some great detective he sure talks alot, oh well I guess I'm alway pissed when I don't get food."**

** "He has quite an attitude?" " Not usualy it's only when he's hungry." " Well Watari should've let you guys get some food." "Nah, that doesn't happen to me so I'm still good, plus I have already had some strawberry jam." " So, you like jam, well I have quit the taste for sweets myself." " Well, I don't like sweets in general."" Let's get to the questions. What is your instrement of choice?" " In general I like the violin." " Good, next. What is you favorite subject in school?" " Let's see, well it has to be history." "I like history myself too. What do you do in your free time?" " I read books." "okay, let's see. What is your other dream job?" " I would like to be in the FBI." "Well that's all the questions I have for you, could you see if Beyond's ready?" "Yes, thankyou L" " Oh, please call me Ryuuzaki." " Okay then, bye." A walked toward the dining room, he saw Beyond sitting in a corner eating his lunch quietly. A walked over to beyond. "What's wrong with you today?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "Don't pull this crap with me i'm not in the mood." "Well, then what are you in the mood for?" "I'm in the mood for you to be more respectful to your elders." " Nah, that doesn't sound fun!" Beyond grinned at A in a devilish way that scared A alittle bit. "Hurry up and finish your food so you can talk with L." "I'm already done." "Okay, I'll walk you down to L." "Fine then I don't want to keep the so-called worlds greatest detective !" Beyond sneered at his statement and he had a devilish grin on his face. When A looked over and saw his crysem red eyes light up with evil and his evil smile it made A nervous. "Are you okay, Beyond?" "Huh... yeah, are you? You seem kind of scared." Beyond looked at the wall with an evil smile. Beyond found out A's real name or shall I say Ash. Beyond could also see everyone's names and the time they would die. This was slowly driving him insane.**

** After 5 minutes they got back to the music hall, Beyond opened the door only to see that L wasn't there. "Where's L?" "Well, watari needed him for a few minutes, so he'll be back in alittle so just stay in here for a while and be a good boy!" "Fine." Beyond walked over and sat on the chair in front of the grand piano. As soon as A left and Beyond couldn't hear his foot steps, Beyond started playing the piano not a very cheerful song, but the one that his mom showed him before she died. Atleast 20 minutes later L came in, but Beyond didn't hear him so he kept playing. "What song is that?" "Um..I don't know, I just know it from my mother." "Seems like you were very attached to your mother?" Beyond gave L the best deathglare he could. "Do you want to talk about it, Beyond?" "No, and I don't want to talk about my father either that basterd left my mom when she needed him the most." A tear slid down Beyond's cheek. "Beyond, my parents were shot infront of me so it can't be bad to talk about stuff like this." "Fine but only if you promise that you wouln't tell anyone" L gave Beyond a childish glare that made Beyond sigh slightly. Beyond rolled his eyes"When I was about 5 my mom died in a car accedient and never came home, I waited for 4 hours and she still didn't come home , I cried for a long time, and I had a feeling that she would die that day. I told her not to go, to stay and be safe here with me but she didn't listen." "That's strange, I coudn't say it's not unlikely that someone could have that feeling, maybe you were just having a bad day or you were sick?" L bit his thumb wondering if he had upset Beyond or not, but beyond was good at hiding his feelings so it wasn't working so L just stopped trying to desphier him. "Beyond, are you okay, I can't tell what you're feeling right now, but that is likely since you are good at hiding your fellings."**


End file.
